1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a capacitive touch panel and a touch detection method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panels are becoming increasingly important in view of the growing popularity of smartphones and tablet personal computers. The capacitive touch panel is one type of touch panel that determines the location of a touch input according to a detection of a voltage drop, in which said voltage drop is generated by a capacitance change of the panel caused by the touch input and is detected by sensors formed in the panel. The sensors are connected to a processor through scan lines such that the processor is able to determine the location of the touch input according to the signals generated by the sensors. When the touch resolution of a touch panel is raised to realize more accurate touch detection, it is necessary to increase the number of the detection units. However, when the number of the detection units is increased, the number of the scan lines extending between the detection units and the processor must also be increased. As a result, manufacturing costs rise.
Accordingly, a capacitive touch panel and a touch detection method of the same are needed to overcome the above issues.